


Electives

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Care and Divination, I think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electives

"Care and Divination, I think," Harry said as he looked down at the sign-up sheet McGonagall just passed out.

Hermione saw red. She grabbed the electives sheet out of Harry's hand just before he was going to write down his choices. "No, Harry," she said smartly, checking off Ancient Runes instead of Care of Magical Creatures. "I forbid you to take Care of Magical Creatures!"

Harry spluttered, "What? Who are you, Dobby? You can't just—"

"You've been in three accidents already this year, and you've almost died, Harry! Not expulsion, but actual death! If you die, how am I ever supposed to see you again? There are so many big animals Hagrid must be dying to show you, with fangs and poison and teeth. Why can't you choose something safe for once?"

Blinking, Harry saw Hermione as he'd never seen her before. She was truly worried about his safety... and it wasn't like he needed to take Care. Hagrid would understand. ("Yer just like yer father, 'arry.") "Okay, Hermione. Whatever you say. Just don't aim Bludgers at me, okay?"

"So what am I, chopped liver?" Ron asked jokingly. "You don't care about my wellbeing at all?"

"Harry's the trouble magnet," Hermione replied primly, ignoring Harry's cry of "Hey!". "You'll do just fine. Or you could come join us, too."

"I might as well," Ron said with a put upon sigh. "But I get to say 'I told you so' when we all die of boredom within the first week."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
